Hivar
(Hih-vahr) Hivar is famous for its extensive population of Flying-Types, especially in the north. It's a region consisting almost entirely of hills and valleys, harsh mountains, and bitter cold. The language most commonly spoken in Hivar is Vad, although Ko is plentiful too as many migratory birds have picked it up from Kojero. Varvadians are often stereotyped as being immensely powerful, brave, hot-headed, and uncivilized. Location Hivar exists just south of Lykira, on the other side of the Ruby Peaks. It borders many different regions as well as the Sapphire Sea. The densely-populated jagged cliffs mark the northern border and are overrun with droppings and nests made from tree trunks and rocks. That area is populated mainly by birds and dragons, but Ursaring and tunnel-dwellers are not uncommon sights. The cliffs are difficult to climb, but once you reach the top you'll find that the area is surprisingly easy to navigate, being mostly flat with sturdy rock and some crevices. This place is referred to as Jaggtop. Hivar is probably best known for its interesting prey and predator society. The rough cliffs offer sanctuary to small critters hoping to avoid becoming a snack for land-dwelling predators. The mountains are riddled with caves, most of them populated by Sableye, Diglett, and Durant but no real predators. Millions of Wurples and Caterpie live deep within the caves, always multiplying. The narrow caverns and convenient food source make the Varvadian cliff-caves an ideal place for young birds to grow into large birds - big enough either to fight the strong winds around the mountains or challenge their fellow big birds for larger prey and warm nests. Further south in the region you'll find hills, valleys, and lakes, populated mostly by those who can't fly. There is some farmland there and the valley residents have formed a modest and for the most part civilized society. They're generally friendly to foreigners, unless you start pillaging their villages or something. They just have a habit of showing their friendliness through roughhousing and will legitimately injure you in battle if another of your party doesn't intervene. Culture Especially in the Jaggtop cliff-caves, it's generally accepted that the only way to get anywhere is to become strong enough to take advantage of those weaker than you. If you're weak, you ought to hide until you become strong enough - or foolish enough - to challenge someone else and take what they have for yourself. Once they come of age, many Flying-Types do choose to leave the cliffs, because powerful wings or not, there's no telling when you might become the next snack for a hungry Salamence. Taking tokens from those you've beaten in a fight is strongly promoted throughout the whole region, and having no visible tokens is viewed as shameful. The wider variety of tokens, the higher your status. If you are beaten in a fight, the victor gets to take from you as many tokens as they can or wish to before you manage to escape or continue the fight. Most, though not all, residents of the Jaggtop cliffs prefer brute strength and claws to iron weapons. Turning down a fight is viewed as cowardly except in those who are disabled, elderly, or who just came out of an intense battle. The disabled are typically looked upon with pity, the elderly with respect. Fighting is viewed as a single's act of strength; ganging up on others is frowned upon and interfering with another's fight is a huge no-no. Leadership Hivar is a nearly-lawless region that promotes strength in combat. Its leader (or "uto") is supposed to be the strongest in all the land, and so the leader rotates quite often. The uto doesn't have a job, per se, though he or she garners respect from all and, in theory, should be obeyed: For example, if the region were threatened then the uto is responsible for organizing and leading attack forces. The uto also has claims to the best nests, hunting grounds, and food. The current leader is Shali the Crobat, whose speed makes her almost impossible to hit and whose Infiltrator Ability makes her difficult to defend against. Cities and Towns Jaggtop Guilds The Warriors Guild is the only Guild that exists in Hivar. For a fee, usually of food, the Warriors will protect smaller Pokémon from predators and escort them around the cliffs and caves. It's also their duty to provide food for the elderly and sick. In the valleys, the Warriors Guild also protects residents from wild Pokemon attacks or foreign invaders and are also the ones who take charge during a disaster (such as a flood). The uto is always the one and only Guild leader, although they rarely participate in menial tasks and the position is meant more for show. Merchants do carry products out of Hivar to other regions, although they do it on their own funds and at their own risk as there is no Tycoons Guild to oversee the process. Foreign Relations The southern villages exchange crops and goods with other regions - as eatables goes, they are most famous for manufacturing various beers and gingerbread. Hivar is the one of few regions that have figured out how to find and mine iron, and that's their primary export. They also have the largest blacksmithery system in the world and manufacture a lot of weapons. The other nations have been viewing this stockpile of weapons with anxiety for some time. It would seem, though, that the weapons are used mostly by residents of one village to fight with residents of other villages. The Varvadians appear to have little interest in warring with other regions, probably because their small population has left a great deal of land in their own territory still unsettled. In the cliffs, thousands of shed feathers fly in the air when the wind picks up, and clever residents have started to pluck them out of the air and trade them to merchants for cloth, weapons, and additional food - the feathers can be made into decorations or quills. History The Varvadian cliffs have been a home for Flying-Types for thousands of years, and the southern farming villages have existed for generations too. Recently mining iron and gems has become a thing, so that happened. Category:Regions